Behind the veil of desire
by Lovely Vero
Summary: Kol is now trapped in a parallel world between the after life and the land of the living. His main goal is to make Bonnie pay for her betrayal. Will he succeed to make her cross into his world? (KENNETT).
1. DEATH - LOSS - ANGER

**BEHIND THE VEIL OF DESIRE**

**Two (to three) chapters story**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

**Bonnie & Kol**

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

Chapter 1

"**Death – Loss - Anger"**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**: Due to the delicate subject of supernatural violence in this story, that could seem abusive and offensive to some, please read with warning. Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Preface**_

_Between the veil that separated the dead and the living, there was this unnamed and kept under silence, in-between place, where only a few souls would tragically wandered and passed their miserable dead existence contained in their pains and sorrows, though even the time as we know as mortal was none existent there. No day were replacing the night at sunrise and the night were always the darkest part of the day. _

_Tragically, these souls were not able to accept their tragic faith, to finally crossover to this place called, by so many of the living, the land of heaven, or for the ones who had sinned most of their life, the purgatory. Instead, they would stay stranded in the darkness of their souls, with only their troubled thoughts to fill the emptiness._

_Kol Mikaelson was one of those lost souls, stock in the penumbra of this parallel universe, with only the feelings of rage and revenge to keep him company. _

_His spirit took residence in the middle of what his dark and tormented mind had created to hold his soul intact: a dark cavern, with trickles of water dropping continuously on the stone walls, with a few torches to light up this infernal place, a wooden shakedown placed on the ground which completed the decor with a few animal skin furs placed on its wood, to keep him warm for the few times he had succeeded falling asleep, always under the most vivid and terrifying nightmares, and only to wake up under the louder screams of pain._

_He rose from his laying position on the shakedown, while taking his first walking steps from what had seemed hours to him, bending his upper body near the ground to grab a small white stone in his right hand, before placing himself in front of the cavern wall where he had already engraved the most precious word._

_Kol raised his right hand before starting, once more, to engrave the wall with the stone, with hoarse sounds of rage coming out of the deepness of his throat and soul. _

_After what seemed to be a long time of work, he lowered his arm and hand, while throwing the stone on the ground, before standing proud in front of his work with a devious smile twisting the corners of his lips._

_One word and a name could, now, be seen on the cavern stone wall:_

_**Revenge**_

_**Bonnie**_

_Yes, Kol Mikaelson had finally found a way to take his revenge on Bonnie …_

* * *

_***** DEATH *****_

* * *

_**Death is the permanent cessation of all biological functions that sustain a particular living organism.**_

_Bonnie repeated the sentence, like a broken record, in her head, while walking on the sidewalks of the university campus, with her head tucked into her shoulders and her sight fixated on the pavement. In short, that was the Wikipedia definition that she had found and read numerous times on her laptop screen, and in a larger description? Well… She couldn't care less, It was not even necessary to find a more described definition because that is basically what she was….Death!_

_No more living organisms in her body, only this projection of herself as a ghost image._

_She raised her head and sight, while smiling timidly to a passer-by that had just addressed a smile to her. It was strange…Some of the "humans" were able to see her cells form; others would walk through her, without even noticing her supernatural existence in this world. Some had the gift of clairvoyance, and for others it was not even existent._

_She counted herself lucky that she had been able to convince Jeremy to keep the secret of her death to both Caroline and his sister, as well of being able to show herself to them in her human form, it has at least ease her difficult task up to now. _

_But it was time, she couldn't hold telling the truth any longer. She had been able to avoid telling the truth to her friends all summer, while pretesting a trip with her family, when in fact; she had wandered her lost soul all these months in a world that was not hers anymore. At least, she had been able to spy on them. Elena had passed the majority of her summer with Damon, not her first choice as Salvatore brothers goes, but funny thing with death, things that used to matter the most before were suddenly so insignificant, and as for what brothers would finally choose Elena, this was certainly fitting this category. As for Caroline, she had rekindled her romance with Tyler, who had come back to Mystic Falls, after receiving Klaus's permission. And then there was Jeremy … Jeremy Gilbert … She thought, closing her eyes, with a sad smile blessing her lips. At least, she had brought the young man back to life, the only consolation of her own death and what had happened the day of her graduation. _

_She climbed the outside stairs, and entered the C300 building of the campus, while scattering the entrance in search of her friends' dorm. _

"_Hi." A chirp voice called her out._

_Bonnie turned on herself, before facing a petite, cheerful blonde that was all smile and rainbows._

"_I'm Lisa, one of the dorm coordinator." She presented herself, while enthusiastically shaking Bonnie's hand. "Can I help you? Are you searching for your quarter?" She asked Bonnie. _

"_Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie greeted her, politely. "Actually, not exactly, I'm looking to find the dorm room of two of my best friends?" Bonnie replied, timidly smiling. "They are sharing a bedroom for the upcoming semester."_

"_Oh, no worries, I have the list right here!" The young woman exclaimed, while showing the list of arrivals to Bonnie. "The list is on my beautiful pink clipboard, with the pictures collage of Robert Pattinson. Isn't he the most beautiful vampire you've ever seen in your life?" Lisa asked, as chirpy as ever. _

_Bonnie retained a smile, while biting her bottom lip to prevent her to burst into laughter, which she hasn't felt the urge to do since a long time. She wasn't sure that Damon Salvatore would agree on Lisa's thought?_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm not really accustomed to the vampire supernatural world of books and movies." She shrugged, lying through her teeth, while taking the easy way out of this present conversation._

"_What a shame, vampires are so popular these days, and they are so sexy. And for me, Edward is the most handsome of them all." She added, while beating her eyelashes._

_**Edward fucking Cullen, really… Mister, my privates glow in the dark with sparkles on them; he's supposed to be this effigy of a handsome - sexy vampire? What kind of grass are they smoking in this Campus?**_

_Bonnie stood motionless for a few seconds, her supernatural sixth sense in alert, before frantically turning her head in all directions to scatter the entrance hall, where hundreds of new college students were entering the premises while carrying cardboard boxes to their dorm rooms. _

"_Did you hear that?" Bonnie asked Lisa, nervously._

"_Mm …What, I did not hear anything?" The blonde girl responded to Bonnie._

"_Someone commented about your twilight obsession?" Bonnie explained, while frowning._

"_Oh, don't worry, It's probably a new student who walked near us, listened to our conversation and couldn't stand how handsome Edward Cullen, really is. And by the way, Bonnie, it's not an obsession; it's actually a healthy hobby." She replied, proudly and smiling. "I have a Facebook, Tumblr and Twitter account about him; I am also one of the administrators of "Cullen for life" an interactive forum. If you are interested you could become a member?" _

"_I'm sorry?" Bonnie replied, with wide opened eyes, while trying to not burst into laughter. "Well, thanks for the invitation, but vampires are not really my thing, like I've told you." She added, before murmuring to herself. "And I don't think they ever will." _

"_I still can't believe that fact, Bonnie. There's a supernatural vibe coming from you. So, what are the names of your friends?"_

"_Well, perhaps I will develop my passion for vampires later in life." Bonnie cut it short, still feeling uneasy with the voice she had heard in her ears, or was it in the deepness of her soul? Its hoarse tone sounded so familiar to her. "It's Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes." She listed the names._

_Lisa lowered her sight on the chart list, before nodding her head._

"_Ah, yes, here they are on my list, their dorm room number is 234, and they are located one level, upstairs." Lisa informed her. _

"_Thank you for your help." Bonnie responded, before walking toward the stairway leading her to the first floor bedrooms._

"_Let me accompany you there, I was going in that direction before bumping into you." Lisa proposed, smiling as ever._

"_Oh, alright … sure, lead the way, thanks." Bonnie followed the petite blonde in the stairway._

_**So, witchy … You think that your passion for vampires will grow with time? Can I become your unhealthy obsession then, as you have become mine? I think it would only be fair to poison your ghost existence as you'd poisoned my dead one, would you say? You're in my head, Bonnie; I can't get you off my mind.**_

_Bonnie grabbed the staircase banister, while suddenly being taken under a dizzy spell. She raised her left hand in front of her eyes, while seeing her ghost astral appearance gradually disappearing from her sight._

"_Kol?" She exclaimed, in shock, while realizing to whom the voice belonged to, before closing her eyes and challenging all her energy to keep her visible appearance. "It's impossible, the veil came up; you should have crossed over?" She mumbled to herself, while passing her left shaking hand through her hair._

"_Who's Kol?" Lisa replied, while climbing the stairs, with Bonnie on her heels._

"_He's … He's nobody…" Bonnie replied, while shaking her head and slowly regaining her ghost appearance. _

_**I'm nobody to you, really, Bonnie? Tsk, tsk, tsk …What if I would become "your" worst nightmare instead of being "your" nobody? **_

"_Go away!" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth. "It's not the time." She added, nervously._

"_I'm sorry?" Lisa exclaimed, dumbfounded while turning her sight toward Bonnie._

"_Not you…" Bonnie responded, while blushing. "I'm bubbling at the moment, I want to break up with my boyfriend, and I'm trying to find ways to tell him."_

"_Oh poor thing, I feel your pain. If ever you want to talk about him, I'm here for you!" Lisa responded, while leading Bonnie toward a narrow corridor._

"_Thank you." Bonnie responded, while closing her eyes and sighing with relief._

_**I'm your boyfriend now…Really, Bonnie? I always knew that you were physically attracted to me. The way you were, literally, checking me out each time our eyes would met.**_

"_I'm attracted to you as much as I would be attracted to a tarantula!" She thought in her mind, while closing her eyes, and shaking her head in disdain. Just the thought of it would make her want to puke. "Go away, Kol … Believe me when I am saying to you that I will find a way to get rid of you for good."_

_**You're protesting too much, I think there is more than you're willing to share with me, little witch… We'll have time to get to know each other very soon, when you'll join me in hell… And Bonnie, I'm link to you now, darling; you won't be able to get rid of me so easily.**_

_A range of intense shivers of fear passed through Bonnie's spine, when she heard Kol's threats. She kept her eyes closed while thinking that she had no time to deal with the youngest of the Original' brothers at the moment. _

"_Are you ok, Bonnie?" Lisa asked her, with wide opened eyes, while standing in front of the 234 dorm door._

"_I'm fine, thank you, just a sudden headache." Bonnie nodded, while reopening her eyes. "Is this their dorm room?" She added._

"_Yes!" Lisa replied, smiling. "I'll leave you here then; Bonnie, have a good visit with your friends, ok?" She wished, before waving at her, and leaving Bonnie in front of the most difficult announcement she ever had to make in all her human life._

* * *

_***** LOSS *****_

* * *

"_It can't be." Elena mumbled, while grabbing her head with both hands._

"_I'm sorry, Elena, I really am sorry." Bonnie replied, while biting her trembling bottom lip._

"_How is it possible?" Caroline asked, in shock, while shaking her head in disbelief. "We saw you afterward … You were fine? You graduated by our side?"_

"_I … I just died, Care, what you saw then, is what you are seeing now, it's my ghost form." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, while feeling a single tear rolling on her left cheek._

"_You just died? Like … Why?" Elena asked. "How am I supposed to battle the supernatural forces without you now?"_

"_You'll be fine, Elena … You'll find a way…You always do, because you're so strong." Bonnie replied to her friend. "But I can't stay in this world anymore, it hurts too much, I need to crossover." _

"_You lost your own life to give back the one of Jeremy, am I right?" Caroline asked, shaken by the news. "Does he know?"_

"_Yes." Bonnie nodded some more. "I did what needed to be done." She added, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

"_You gave me back my brother, but you made me lose my best friend?" Elena lashed out at her. "What kind of person does that?"_

"_Elena!" Caroline exclaimed, ashamed. "Don't! You're making things worst for her." _

"_Who cares? She is dead, Caroline!" Elena exclaimed, while hitting with her closed fist, a few things placed on a chest drawers, a lamp and its bulb hitting the floor a second later. She let her body fell on the floor, her head buried in her hands, sobbing her pain._

"_I'm sorry … I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Bonnie repeated, tears rolling fluently on her face, while reaching the handle, before opening the door and storming out of the dorm room._

"_Bonnie wait…Don't leave!" She heard Caroline scream, while running into the upstairs corridor, bumping into a few of the new students, before rushing into the staircase, and finally letting herself fall on one of the stairs._

_**It's actually better than an old episode of Dallas. All this anger, bickering and female bitching … I'm telling you, the man is almost aroused in here. And to say that you sacrificed your own life for that ungrateful bitch is actually making you the stupider witch that I've come across to known, Bonnie. **_

"_Leave me alone!" She screamed out loud at the voice whispering in her head, while grabbing two hands full of her hair, before sticking her head into her shoulders and letting out the pain and lost she had to endure the last few months._

* * *

_Bonnie rushed outside the dorm building by pushing the glass entrance doors. She scattered the land scenery in search of a way out, with her trouble mind as only companion, lost in her tormented thoughts and turmoil, while lowering her swollen face to the curious passers/students that looked at her with curious eyes and wondering minds. She ran on the grass, stopping her rapid pace near a century tree, before raising her upper arms on its trunk, and crying some more. If there was something she had learned since her death is that spiritual tears were even more hurtful then human ones._

_A near verbal exchange made her raise her head, and hide more carefully behind the tree, while keeping an eye on the visual._

"_Jeremy Gilbert, isn't it?" The female voice inquired._

"_Yes… Hi!" Jeremy responded, while turning on himself, before standing in front of the gorgeous redhead in front of his sight._

"_Theresa? Remember me; we've exchanged a few words yesterday? And then you ditched me when I politely asked you to join me for a soda at the university coffee lodge?" The young woman addressed the issue, while handing her right hand._

"_Yes, of course." Jeremy replied. "I do remember you." He added, while shaking her hands. "And I do remember my bad manner." He blushed._

"_I guess you sister and her friend are officially established now?" She asked, with a smile blessing her lips._

"_Yes, I figure they are I was leading my walk toward their dorm building when I bumped into you." He replied, while returning a smile to her._

"_Oh, I wouldn't want to hold you then." She added. "Maybe we'll catch each other another time, and that time you'll accept my invitation." She asked, hopeful._

"_I …." He mumbled the sound, uncomfortable._

"_Oh … I'm stupid." She replied, while lowering her head, blushing._

"_What, no, no, no … You're not!" He replied, to ease her discomfort._

"_You have a girlfriend, and I'm bubbling on and on about this invitation… And, you're trying to let me down easy … And…" She tried to get herself out of this sticky situation._

"_No!" Jeremy replied, while shaking his right hand in front of the girl's sight. "It's not that, it's complicated…. I need to be there for someone." He tried to explain._

"_Isn't it always?" Theresa replied, before passing by him. "I'll probably bump into you in the future, take care Jeremy." She added, before leaving his side._

_Jeremy stood immobile in the middle of grass land for a few seconds, before sighing and finally directing his walk toward the dorm building._

_Bonnie raised her right hand over her trembling lips, forbidding a single sound of her sobs to slip out of her mouth, before falling on the grass a second later._

_**Tsk … Tsk … Tsk … I believe my fellow mate Jeremy Gilbert has found a new girlfriend, darling, and you're being a meanie witch to retain him for all the good, enjoyable hookup moments he could have with this redhead bombshell. So, when are you coming home to daddy? **_

_Bonnie heard Kol's voice, in the back of her mind, while slowly releasing all her remaining strength, slipping slowly into this enjoyable unconsciousness, her ghost appearance disappearing, with only this voice to guide her to the other side._

* * *

_***** ANGER *****_

* * *

_Bonnie regained her consciousness while slowly raising her sight into the penumbra of the cavern, where apparently her soul had chosen this crossover emplacement to land at the present moment. _

_She leaned her back and opened palms on the cavern wall, while slowly rising on her two legs. _

"_Grandmother, are you here?" She called, with despair and anxiety, while scattering the darkness of this strange place, finally accommodating her sight with the help of a few torches scattered sporadically on the stone walls. _

_She turned her head alternatively from right to left, left to right, while feeling airflow and hearing murmurs sounds in her ears and mind. Spirits … Lost spirits that were wandering around, in hope of deliverance. _

"_Who's there?" She asked, in fear, before hearing the sound of footsteps on the ground._

_A dark shadow of a man appeared in front of her sight, before slowly showing his true appearance to her. He walked barefooted toward her standing position, dragging his feet on the soil, wearing a pair of torn jeans, with a greyish t-shirt that had seen better days. Unfortunately for Bonnie, with the deep penumbra she could only notice the emptiness in the man eyes and the beginning of a beard covering the features of his face._

"_Who are you?" She whispered, with a trembling voice._

"_I'm your worst nightmare." A hoarse voice responded to her._

"_Kol…" Bonnie exclaimed, letting out a deep sigh, while raising her right hand over her chest. _

"_Hello darling!" He greeted her, a devious smirk raising the corners of his mouth, before reaching Bonnie's position. "You're home, where you belong, now let me welcome you properly." He addressed himself to her, before viciously snapping her head, her body dropping on the ground a second later. "There, let the fun begin!"_

**_END OF CHAPTER 1_**

* * *

_Having passed difficult moments recently, I want to dedicate this chapter at my mother who've asked me to never stop writing._

_Thank you for reading what was initially supposed to be a one shot chapter, and will probably become a two, to three chapters, fiction now._

_I'm running several fictions at the same time presently, so be patient for the update(s), but just be reassured that I will complete this short story for sure in the future._

**_Much love,_**

**_Lovely Vero_**


	2. Rage - Weakness

**BEHIND THE VEIL OF DESIRE**

**Two (to four) chapters story**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

**Bonnie & Kol**

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**Rage – Weakness"**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**: Due to the delicate subject of supernatural violence in this story, that could seem abusive and offensive to some, please read with warning. Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Behind the veil of desire … **_

_A dark shadow of a man appeared in front of her sight, before slowly showing his true appearance to her. He walked barefooted toward her standing position, dragging his feet on the soil, wearing a pair of torn jeans, with a greyish t-shirt that had seen better days. Unfortunately for Bonnie, with the deep penumbra she could only notice the emptiness in the man eyes and the beginning of a beard covering the features of his face._

"_Who are you?" She whispered, with a trembling voice._

"_I'm your worst nightmare." A hoarse voice responded to her._

"_Kol…" Bonnie exclaimed, letting out a deep sigh, while raising her right hand over her chest. _

"_Hello darling!" He greeted her, a devious smirk raising the corners of his mouth, before reaching Bonnie's position. "You're home, where you belong, now let me welcome you properly." He addressed himself to her, before viciously snapping her head, her body dropping on the floor a second later. "There, let the fun begin!"_

* * *

_***** RAGE *****_

* * *

_Bonnie slowly regained her consciousness while raising her head, before suddenly being hit by a deep pain at the base of her neck. She raised her right hand before stroking the sensitive spot with the tip of her fingers._

"_That is the effect of me snapping your neck for the fourth time in a row." She heard Kol's mocking voice say to her. "It's actually the most fun I had since…Well, since I've been stuck for months in this hole; you want to go for the fifth time, Bonnie? It could be fun?" _

_Bonnie crawled on the soil ground, before reaching the cavern wall and helping herself stand on her legs while sliding her dirty hands on the rock placed behind her back. _

"_Stay away from me!" She warned Kol, with a forbidding hand raised in front of her chest, before looking at him wickedly._

"_It's not going to happen, darling." He replied to her, deviously, while walking slowly toward her standing position. "It was actually fun to see you battle death each time I've played with your mind to make you think that you were dying." He added, smiling, and victorious in his wicked way, before reaching her position. "It was highly entertaining. The soul is a powerful weapon, would you say?"_

_Bonnie placed her opened palms on the rock wall, on each side of her body, while rising her chin, and drowning her sight in his in a confrontational mode. Kol put both of his forearms on each side of her head, while bending his upper body dangerously close from hers._

"_And what was even more appreciative is that each time you sincerely thought that you were dying. But, how can it be, you're already dead? Isn't it the funniest thing, Bonnie?" He said, sarcastically, while grabbing a strand of her hair, before rolling its silkiness around his fingers. "But how delightful to make you think that it was your last breath that you were taking with each time I came back to snap your delicate neck." He added, while raising his other hand on the right side of her neck, slowly sliding his fingers from her jaw line to her neckline, and then lower in the hollow of her breasts, while reaching the sudden barrier of the first button of her blouse. _

_She turned her head to the right, avoiding the warm of his breath on her face, while sighing loudly and closing her fists in anger. _

"_You know…" He murmured softly, while bending his head nearer to hers, his lips almost touching her lobe. "It's been a very long time since I've tasted a woman, Bonnie."_

_She closed her eyes, while biting her bottom lip to forbid her to scream, shivers of fear hitting her entire body, or was it really entirely just fear?_

"_Is it your new tactic to torture me, Kol? Well… Just know that draining the blood out of my spirit body won't kill me either. I'm already dead, remember, you tested it?" She responded to him, while turning her head and eyes back into his sight._

"_Who said anything about tasting your blood?" He responded, the corners of his lips twisting into a devious smile, while slowly lowering his right hand back on her cleavage. "There's other pleasure in life, for a vampire, you know?"_

_The silence of the cavern was suddenly filled by the slapping noise of her right hand meeting the rudeness of the original's left cheek._

_Kol stumbled while losing his balance on the impact of the slap on his skin, before taking a few steps away from Bonnie, while growling his rage._

"_Ah, Bonnie, Bonnie…You fucked up for the last time. Not a single creature on this planet would have lived after slapping me this way, lucky for you, you're dead already. Now, words of advice, don't try this ever again on me, or you'll have to pay the consequences" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while stroking his skin with his right hand, before raising his angry sight in hers. _

"_Give it your best shot, Kol!" She shouted back at him, while raising her chin._

"_You think you got me figured out, aren't you?" He asked, while approaching her standing position, before hitting his right fist on the wall. _

_Bonnie closed her eyes on the impact, while feeling tears filling her eyelids under the intense pressure to maintain her calm._

"_I'll tell you what I'm mad about, what do you say? It's a deal, darling?" He asked her, while slowly caressing the contour of her jaw with the tips of his fingers. "Or maybe you have somewhere else to be now, Mm?" He mocked, before grabbing her chin forcefully, his murdering eyes searching the deepness of her soul. "Oh no wait, what am I saying, you're actually stock in this hell with me!" He added, smirking._

"_What did I ever do to you, Kol that was so terrible for you to hate me this way?" She lashed out, while holding her sight in his intense glance._

"_Bitch, are you for real?" He asked, dumbfounded, while grabbing his head with both of his hands. "Oh… Unbelievable, I've tried to make a connection with you, so many times."_

"_You tried to make a connection with me?" Bonnie exclaimed, in shock, before laughing nervously. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, while hitting her chest with her closed right fist. "You passed beside me in a corridor, before basically trying to kill an innocent man." _

"_And, what is your damn point?" He shrugged. "When I'd walked beside you, I graced you of your own life, didn't I? You were still breathing?" He frowned, while closing his fists in anger. "Needless to say that you were offering your witch services to this two faces Shane character. Where you even aware at that time that he were fooling you with his seductive speech about your unbelievable strong power, and how "you" could change the course of the supernatural world?"_

"_I had the _**power**_, Kol; don't try to lower your intelligence by refusing to see it." She mumbled, between her teeth. _

"_Oh, believe me, darling, I've always had the most respect for your kind, and I am not as so idiotic to not see that you could have become a threat, which brings me to my second point: When I'd tried to talk to you at the school, the night of the cancelled dance, you almost made my head explode in thousands of pieces!" He mumbled angrily, between his teeth._

"_You ambushed me in a corridor, while trying to strangle me with both of your hands!" She responded, while fuming internally with all the anger he was creating within herself. "What? You wanted a pat in the back and a hug I suppose?"_

"_I'm not known for my good manners or pleasantries, Bonnie, I go right to the point of things." He shrugged, while pacing back and forth in front of her. _

"_You pushed me in the corner, I couldn't react any other way, and in return, you had what was coming at you." She replied, while raising her chin at him._

"_You, little fool, you understood nothing!" He yelled, making Bonnie startle in fear, before forcefully grabbing both of her upper arms, and staring deep into her eyes. "You were siding with your future death sentence, and in the same fucked up way you literally created a sequence of events that not only killed innocent victims, but have brought back Silas from the death." He lashed out even more._

"_I hope you're not including yourself in the innocent victims group?" She busted at him, while trying to get away from his grip, by squirming underneath him, but without succeeding. "Because I've certainly did at least one huge favor to the universe by having got rid of you for good!"_

"_And yet, take a good look beside whom you're standing at the present moment, Bonnie. Isn't it ironic?" Kol smirked. "Your angelic halo left you, darling; you have the same amount of blood on your hands than me now."_

"_It's very doubtful!" She responded, tears filling her eyes now. "I had no idea, at that time, that Shane … I mean that Silas would take the appearance of Professor Shane, Kol." She explained herself, while hitting his chest with her closed fists. "I was alone and scared … I had no one to turn to … And my friends were in despair and were counting on me to save them." _

"_Take a number in the pity party, Bonnie." Kol added, while grabbing both of her wrists, before pushing her trembling arms above her head, with a firm grip to keep her immobile. "You've unlashed hell on earth, little witch, you've brought back a far worst monster than the one you think I am." _

"_I had no idea; I'm not God, Kol… I couldn't predict what could have happened; at that moment I could only listen to my inner voice." She responded, with a single tear rolling on her cheek._

"_You had no idea? But you did not even grant me thirty seconds of your precious time to listen to what I've could have brought as a solution." He confronted her. "It never occurred to you that I could bring a new vision to this epic failure that you have all created."_

"_It's you, Kol!" She responded. "You're not known for your big heart and consideration. You are more known for your selfishness, rudeness and barbaric ways of behaving; you wanted what exactly, for the both of us to share a cup of tea while finding a way to get rid of the biggest threat known to humanity?"_

"_Was it your inner voice that whispered into your head to dupe me once again, before raising the veil back up?" He asked her, while ignoring her say and keeping one hand on her wrists, before grabbing her chin with the other to force his sight in hers. "Mm, was it?" He murmured, angrily, before bending his head, his lips placed on top of her right earlobe. "Remember this: __**And I want the same thing you want**__…" He started reciting. "__**I don't want to be on the other side with unfinished business. I want my parents to see me off to college. I want to decorate my room with my best friend. I want to stay here, Kol, more than anything." **_

_Bonnie closed her eyes, while feeling the bad aura of the original wrapping her in his mind game. She closed her eyes, while sighing loudly, she needed to rebalance herself or Kol would find a way to bring her down in the darkness with him._

"_You were dead already… I mean, dead as for good this time, not living a life as a vampire." She tried to explain. "You needed to accept your faith, Kol, and I needed to accept my destiny as the one chosen for this task."_

"_It's such bullshit, Bonnie." He shook his head, with a sound of laughter. "You want to know why?" He asked her._

"_Does it matter?" She responded, while shrugging. "You'll force me to listen to whatever you have to say, anyway." _

"_You got that right, darling, I caught you in my net, now, and I am not about to let you go." He responded, while suddenly contradicting himself by letting go of his forceful grip on her arms._

_Bonnie rubbed her wrists where a few reddish marks were left on her skin, before raising her fiery sight in his._

"_What? You want me to beg to know more?" She asked, while crossing her arms in front of her chest, as a protection mechanism. "It's not like I have a choice, I'm stock in here with you."_

"_You're a hypocrite and a liar, Bonnie, you send me to my faith of death, but you released your lover from his own at the same time." He pronounced each word, slowly, with a sadistic smile plastered on his lips. "You have something to say about that, Mm? You want to talk to me about balance of nature now? Or how you think that you are above everybody my holiness?"_

_She closed her eyes for a few seconds, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. She knew in the deepness of her soul that he was right in his say, but she would never grant the Original the pleasure to have her agreeing with him. Furthermore, the situation was far more complex than what he was suggesting if you took into consideration that Kol had tried to kill Jeremy. Bonnie knew perfectly that she had made unethical choices in the past, but she wouldn't excuse herself for those same choices, not to him … Ever! _

"_I have nothing to say." She replied, while shaking her head._

"_Nothing, oh come on, Give it your best shot yourself, Bonnie, make an effort. We have eternity, here and now, to share our thoughts with each other, what do you say, give your soul to the devil?" He mocked, while standing in front of her, with his right hand rubbing the rudeness of his chin. "No? Ok, wait, I believe I could have an answer for you… And it would go something like this…" He added, while pacing back and forth in front of her sight. "You had lost your first lover, Professor Shane, so you needed a replacement and you suddenly though: Damn, I could bring back Jeremy from the dead, he would be so thankful to me for saving his Gilbert pathetic ass, no offense to the guy but you could have found better package for yourself, and I won't even mentioned his pathetic sister. So, you thought that he would probably feel obligated to you for saving his life, and would keep your bed warm by banging you for life. Unfortunately, there was a loophole and you did not count on the fact that he would, himself, bang a dead body." Bonnie slowly raised her hateful sight in the one of Kol, while walking near his standing position, before holding her pace at a few more walking steps of distance._

"_Oh come on, Bonnie, don't be shy, I dare you to take a few more." He teased, deviously._

"_You're even worse than I ever thought that you could be, Kol." She lashed out at him, with tears rolling on her cheeks. She could care less, at the moment, if he witnessed her own crashing in front of his sight. "You know for a split of a second, I thought that you could have some kind of humanity left in you, an ounce of kindness and empathy, after all you were battling against the hell on earth, but you're nothing more than a sadistic, demented, egoistical, full of himself jerk, and if I needed to kill you a thousand times more, I would do it in a snap of my fingers." _

"_That's what you got for me, Bonnie, come on give me more!" He exclaimed, sadistically, while smirking and gesturing with his arms. _

"_Oh, I'm going to give you more." She exclaimed, herself, while pointing a finger at him. "Maybe you're not the bastard of your family, because Klaus obviously filled that position, but you're the one who was certainly rejected by all its members, put aside like garbage that they think you are, and when you die, nobody could have cared less, nobody dropped a single tear on your ashes."_

"_Take back what you've just said!" Kol yelled, angrily, while closing his fists in anger._

"_Why? I got you good, did I?" Bonnie asked, while taking walking steps around him. "It hurts, doesn't it, to not be wanted or mourned by anyone? You think that you're the only one that is a master in torturing people, Kol? Don't judge a book by its cover too quickly."_

"_Well, well, look at this…The Bennett witch, finally showing her true colors!" Kol announced. "You know nothing about my family, Bonnie, nothing. You couldn't even start to understand the dynamic behind it, or how complex its members are."_

"_I know that Rebekah couldn't care less about your sudden combustion." She added, perniciously, while shrugging her shoulders._

"_Stop talking!" Kol yelled, in a state of rage._

"_Elijah couldn't care less either; he did not even come back to Mystic Falls, for the death of his little brother." She continued._

"_I said, shut up!" He yelled, louder, before forcefully pushing Bonnie on the wall of the cavern. _

_She let out a groan of acute pain when her back hit the hardness of the wall, she could feel the bones crashing under his assault, but she needed to remind herself that this pain was not real, only a part of her soul … But wasn't it the most hurtful part of them all? _

"_It hurts doesn't it to be in the receiving end of this?" She continued to lash out at him, while covering herself of her arms. _

"_Shut up, Bonnie, I've asked you to stop talking!" He warned her, repeatedly._

"_Why? If I don't want to stop, what will you do? Kill me, Kol? Let me laugh about that then." She yelled back._

"_Oh, believe me I could make you suffer in so many other delightful ways, little witch." He replied, slyly, while pushing his right hand on her throat. "What about cutting the air in your lungs?" He murmured, near her right ear, while strangling her._

_Bonnie chocked, before closing her eyes and concentrating on her mental strength … __**This is not real, he's playing with you, you're strong, battle this, Bonnie! **_

"_It won't work, Kol, it won't work this time!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, while regaining her mental strength._

"_Then, this will!" He warned her._

_And suddenly she felt …_

* * *

_***** WEAKNESS *****_

* * *

…_The hardness of his lips crashing into hers, while paralyzing Bonnie's movements, before freezing all coherent thoughts in her soul. She stood immobile while being pushed on the wall by his muscular body, and held prisoner with a firm grip of his hands on her arms._

_She kept her eyes opened, the tears dried up under this surprise embrace, while frantically squirming underneath the Original to free herself from this unwanted imprisonment. She felt the pressure of hips mouth imposing his law of possession on her, with an intense weakness invading her entire body, her mind, and slowly by slowly her soul. She moaned sounds of dissatisfaction underneath his lips; her body strength liquefying under this spell that was slowly invading all her members, with an intense fire reaching her cheeks….The weakness of death was to feel alive again, if only for a moment…and now, more than anything she wanted to feel alive._

_Bonnie released the little strength she had in her, while slowly opening her trembling lips. Kol suddenly felt the change in the young woman. He hold immobile for a few seconds, releasing his own grip on her arms, before raising them around his neck._

"_Cross your arms around my neck…" His lips caressed hers, while murmuring the words. _

"_I … I can't…" She found the strength to murmur the words, before against her say, crossing her hands behind his neck._

"_We need this, we need to feel this, now, Bonnie" Kol added, before nibbling on her bottom lips, creating a range of delightful shivers in her spine, his hands encircling her waist, before finding the hem of her blouse, slowly raising them on the nakedness and silkiness of her back. She was so petite and delicate … And at the same time, such a head strong, fearless and passionate woman._

_She slowly, timidly, nervously… returned his kisses, under his loud groan of satisfaction. He deepened his erotic assault by sliding his tongue between the forbidden fruits, while teasing, conquering, taking what his manly ego had always wanted since the first time he had laid his eyes on her. He tightened his arms around her, while keeping her head immobile with his right hand placed at the base of her neck, his mouth devouring every inch of hers, in a mix of capturing passionately her lips and twirling his tongue with hers._

"_You taste good, baby." He mumbled, in low whisper, his lips sliding on the right side of her neck, while sucking her skin, in the middle of a trail of delightful kisses, the rudeness of his bearded skin adding an edge of pleasure to this arousal moment. _

_Bonnie panted, eyes closed, under the intensity of this sensual encounter with a man that she could not even stand the presence two minutes ago. She buried her hands in his tick hair, while caressing and grabbing the longer wicks on his lower neck._

_He suddenly turned Bonnie in his arms, her back now glued to his muscular chest, her head lowered on his left shoulder, eyes still closed, with his hands robbing frantically the delightful curves of the body offered to his sight, before tearing her blouse opened under her small cry of surprise._

"_Damn, if this is hell … I will never leave it, as long as you're in it." He mumbled the words, almost incoherently, while grabbing two hands full of her round breasts. "It's a perfect fit for my hands." He added, while nibbling on her earlobe, before slowly passing the tips of his thumbs on their erected tips, in top of the fabric lace of her bra._

"_Kol…" Bonnie moaned his name, a warmness invading her lower body parts, in an intense outbreak of fire. _

"_Oh Bonnie…" He murmured, before slowly lowering his left hand on her hips, belly, under the fabric of her jeans, where the fire was burning the most … Under the elastic of her panties; where his wandering fingers would found the most pleasurable erotic touch known to a man._

_Bonnie suddenly opened her eyes in a stage of panic. She squirmed in his arms to make him release his hold on her, before turning to face him, and bringing the two opened sides of the blouse in front of her exposed chest._

"_Get away from me!" She warned him, while placing her opened left palm in front of her body, forbidding the Original to approach her once again._

"_Ah no, no, no …." He shook his head in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me!" He mumbled, angrily, while pacing back and forth, before grabbing his hair with both hands. "I should have known you couldn't drop these tick walls that you have erected around you."_

"_I won't allow you to take advantage of me." She warned him, with a shaken voice. "You've done quite enough awful things in your vampire existence."_

"_Oh believe me, darling, I was not forcing your hands five minutes ago when you were literally panting in my arms." He mumbled, between his teeth._

"_You're delusional, Kol." Bonnie responded, while sighing loudly. "I was just manipulating you, like you love to manipulate your victims." _

"_And this is a bowl of crap, Bonnie… You know it, and I know it." He lashed out, while taking a walking step to reach her. _

"_Don't!" She begged him, while shaking her head and crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_What are you the most afraid of, darling, me or yourself?" Kol asked the witch. "Because, something is telling me that you are mostly afraid of stepping outside of this fortress of holy goodness you've lived in your entire life, you're afraid of feeling alive, are you?"_

"_How can I be afraid of living, I'm dead, and so are you, remember?" She responded to him, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair. _

"_So?" Kol shrugged. "If you're dead, what would it change to you to this point to be with me?" _

"_You're so fucked up in the head Kol that I can't even bring myself around it." She exclaimed, while shaking her head, in disbeliefs._

"_I'm not the one being the slightest afraid here, darling, because I believe it could actually be enjoyable between us." He added. _

"_Well, I'm not interested in you this way, or in any other way for that matter. I did not give myself this way when I was alive, and I will not…" She started, before blushing and holding her peace._

"_You did not…?" Kol repeated, while frowning in interrogation, before finally shaking his head and smiling. "Well, well, well … What do we have here…The little witch is actually as pure as a dove, you're a virgin, aren't you, Bonnie?"_

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this second chapter! **_

_**Special mention to the favorite – follow options, and the anonymous reviews received.  
Big thanks to all of you!**_

_**Going back to write other stories as of now, so be patient for the next update.**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


	3. Acceptance

**BEHIND THE VEIL OF DESIRE**

**Three (to four) chapters story**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

**Bonnie & Kol**

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**Acceptance"**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**: Due to the delicate subject of supernatural violence in this story, that could seem abusive and offensive to some, please read with warning. Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Behind the veil of desire … **_

_(…)_

"_What are you the most afraid of, darling, me or yourself?" Kol asked the witch. "Because, something is telling me that you are mostly afraid of stepping outside of this fortress of holy goodness you've lived in your entire life, you're afraid of feeling alive, are you?"_

"_How can I be afraid of living, I'm dead, and so are you, remember?" She responded to him, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair. _

"_So?" Kol shrugged. "If you're dead, what would it change to you to this point to be with me?" _

"_You're so fucked up in the head Kol that I can't even bring myself around it." She exclaimed, while shaking her head, in disbeliefs._

"_I'm not the one being the slightest afraid here, darling, because I believe it could actually be enjoyable between us." He added. _

"_Well, I'm not interested in you this way, or in any other way for that matter. I did not give myself this way when I was alive, and I will not…" She started, before blushing and holding her peace._

"_You did not…?" Kol repeated, while frowning in interrogation, before finally shaking his head and smiling. "Well, well, well … What do we have here…The little witch is actually as pure as a dove, you're a virgin, aren't you, Bonnie?"_

* * *

_***** ACCEPTANCE *****_

* * *

_Bonnie examined the cavern, her present imprisonment, for the tenth time, while walking once more along the rock walls… Touching, censoring, and trying to find a loophole of spiritual energy that could help her cross to the other side._

"_I've been there, and I've done that a hundred of times, already, Bonnie." Kol said to the witch, placed in a sitting position on the ground with his back leaning on the wall, while throwing little rocks on the ground._

"_Well, I'll make it a hundred and one then." She replied, slyly. "And you are not a witch, Kol; you couldn't begin to feel the energy that I am able to feel."_

"_And yet, I've managed to bring you here, did I?" He responded, smirking. "I must have discovered a special hidden talent of mine or something, other than my good look and charm, it goes without saying."_

_Bonnie stopped before rolling her eyes with annoyance._

"_You obviously forget annoying, pretentious, and unbearable." She sighed._

"_Even more attributes to make me irresistible." He added, obviously flattered. "So…Bonnie, the virgin witch, then?" He asked, amused._

_Bonnie held her movements, while standing motionless with her opened palms placed on the cold rock. She closed her eyes and started counting to ten to calm her down. No way in hell would he let that piece of information go? For Bonnie; this present "soul imprisonment" had become her spiritual "hell", especially while sharing it with the Original by her side._

"_Could you drop it already?" She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_Well, I could, darling, but then I'll be back at snapping your neck for my pure enjoyment and hobby of the present moment." He responded. "So what will it be? Snapping or answering a couple of questions?"_

"_What about option "C", closing your mouth for at least one hour?" She suggested, while turning on herself and smirking at the vampire._

"_Miss Bennett is this touch of humor I'm hearing in your voice?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. "I can be _**extremely**_ patient when I want something, Bonnie." He warned, with a narrowed sight. _

"_It's not like I can go anywhere?" She shrugged, while raising her hands on the invisible wall of energy that kept them both inside the cavern. _

"_So, is it Jeremy who likes boys or is it you who like girls?" Kol asked, out of the blue._

"_What? From where is this coming?" Bonnie exclaimed, while turning on herself, with dumbfounded expression plastered on her face._

"_It's a valid question." He shrugged. "In a thousand of years I saw plenty and experimented plenty, nothing would surprise me." _

"_Spare me the agony of hearing about your life experimentations." She rolled her eyes._

"_Well, you'll be surprised to know, little witch, that I have a very high standard in partners." He replied. "It's not a peasant that would be guaranteed the chance to touch this gift of God." He mocked, while sliding both of his hands along the length of his body._

"_It's official, I've reached hell." She whispered, while closing her eyes._

"_So, it's you then … Girl – Girl?" He asked, smirking._

"_Yes, it's me Kol, my girlfriends were named: Jeremy and Jamie!" She lashed out at him._

"_Well, Jamie could stand for a girl's name?" He contradicted her, in the only purpose to enrage her._

"_He was a man." She mumbled, angrily, between her teeth, before crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_I know, little lackey of your mother." He replied, while capturing her attention. _

"_How do you know that?" She replied, surprise._

"_I know everything about you, Bonnie." He added. "So, there was no chemistry with those two contenders or what? Or you were waiting for the "one"? What is wrong with men these days, are they waiting for a written invitation to seduce you?"_

"_No, they are acting gentlemanly, which you, obviously, know nothing about it!" She replied._

"_I most have known quite a lot about it for you to be in my arms while returning my kisses?" He smirked._

_She blushed and lowered her sight away from his, while closing her fists in anger._

"_Well, you know Jeremy and me; we were kind of buddies back in the days." Kol explained._

"_Buddies, are you kidding me? You find where he was safely hiding under his sister …." Bonnie started, before being cut in her sentence._

"_Order…Compulsion… Because that's what Elena did, ordering Damon to compel Jeremy to send him away from Mystic Falls or am I mistaking?" Kol asked, while turning a rock in his fingers, his glance fixated on Bonnie._

"_Yes." She sighed, with no other choice but the one of agreeing with him and his say. "She did it to protect her brother, until you showed up." She added, before lowering herself in a sitting position on the ground, with her back leaning on the cavern wall in opposite side of Kol's._

"_Elena, Elena, Elena … So much unselfish dedication to her family and friends." He shook his head. "I'm actually astonished that a memorial statue has not been implanted in her honor in Mystic Falls?"_

"_If you don't have anything nice to say about my friends, Kol, just don't say anything at all." Bonnie replied, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_But you see, Bonnie, Elena is far from being __**my**__ friend, therefore, I would go as far as classify her as my enemy, being the one who managed to kill me. I would have certainly appreciated to return her the favor, if you hadn't trap me the way you obviously did." He titled his head, while drowning his sight in hers. "I'm sure you can at least understand that part?"_

"_You don't have any friend, Kol. She did what she had to do to protect…." She was cut once more in her say._

"_To protect her family and friends because she has the biggest heart a girl can have." He ended her sentence, while reciting it to perfection. "What a load of crap!" He exclaimed, before rising on his feet, and slowly approaching Bonnie's sitting position under her haggard look._

"_Let just do a list of the "why" this is such a load of bullshit, should we, darling?" He asked her, while bending his upper body and head near hers. _

"_Do I have any other choices?" She replied, while raising her chin and sight in his._

"_No" He replied, firmly, before strengthening his body, and pacing back and forth. "So, where can we start? What about the fact that your beloved friend, Elena Gilbert, had literally put the life of her own brother on the line to save her own ass, and this only to help herself get her hands on the cure, while literally creating a genesis by killing me and my line of vampires. Then, she finally decided that the cure was not as important to her, before throwing it in Katherine's throat…The unselfish girl finally reached the conclusion that she was powerless as a human being, and preferred herself as a vampire, in the meantime she made her other friend, Caroline, kill twelve witches and as final touch she killed you in the process while magically regaining the life of her brother. You still believe that she deserves the best friend award of the year, Bonnie?"_

"_Caroline did it to save my life, Kol!" Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_And all of this happened because of who, Bonnie, who put you in this situation to begin with?" Kol lashed out. _

"_Jeremy was already a hunter and he would have died to save his sister. My friend Elena is not the heartless bitch that you seem to think she is." Bonnie busted at him._

"_It's exactly what she is!" Kol yelled back at her, while pointing one of his fingers. "She drove Jeremy to his own death; at least I was kind enough to only suggest to get rid of his arms." He added, with shrugging. _

"_You disgust me, Kol." Bonnie replied, while passing a nervous hand through her tangled hair._

"_I disgust you?" Kol repeated, with a raised eyebrow, while storming toward her sitting position, before grabbing both of her upper arms, raising her body in a standing position, before slamming her head forcefully on the rock wall. "Let me tell you something, little witch; I wasn't the one ready to sacrifice human life to bring hell on earth, you were!" He added, while grabbing the base of her throat. "Or did you forget about this part?" _

_Bonnie battled her way against him, while hitting her closed fists on his chest, but without being able to free herself from his firm grip on her. He finally pushed her on the ground, with her head and hands facing the dirt soil. _

"_It's me who should be disgusted by you, Bonnie, not the other way around, aren't you supposed to be here to help reach balance on earth? But, no … You're so much on your pedestal that you are not even able to accept your own errors and flaws. At least, I'm not mistaken myself for somebody else, I know who I am, and what I'm standing for as a vampire."_

"_And who are you, Kol, what is that you're standing for if not your own twisted and selfish game?" She yelled back at him, while raising her upper body with the help of her two hands placed on the ground, before turning her head toward him, tears running fluently on her cheeks. _

"_A man who wanted none of this shit to happen, a man who wanted to bring his family back together, but instead who had his death ignored by them, a man who wanted Silas to stay in hell for eternity, while giving people like you the entire authority to bring some kind of balance on this earth, this is who I am, Bonnie." He lashed out, while hitting his chest with his closed fists. "But it is also what you're refusing to see, because if you were admitting the truth to yourself, it would force you to take a good look at yourself and on the fact that you have made your share of huge mistakes." _

_Bonnie swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, before passing the back of her right hand on her wet cheeks, while lowering her head and sight away from his insistent glance. In all honesty, and against her pride, she knew in her heart that Kol was right, and him being right at the moment, was even worst to swallow and to accept._

* * *

"_I'm cold." She shivered, while chattering her teeth and wrapping herself into the thin fabric of her blouse. Bonnie had curled herself in a sitting position, placed into a corner of the cavern, with her legs brought in front of her upper body to cut the frigid air. "So cold…" She added, more to herself than for his behalf._

"_Isn't it?" Kol smirked, while lying on the wooden bed, with the furs skins brought under his bearded chin, to warm up his body. _

"_When does it stop?" She asked him, in hope of good news._

"_Days probably … Difficult to say, we don't have any way of knowing how the time is passing in this hell." He informed her. _

"_What do you mean days?" She mumbled the words, with her frozen blue lips, while raising her frosted eyelashes in his direction._

"_You remember what a "day" is, do you, Bonnie?" He mocked her. "Twenty four long hours, all divided by sixty long minutes, all divided by …" _

"_Shut up, Kol!" She murmured, while lowering her forehead on the bones of her knees. _

"_Well, you perfectly know the alternative that you have, Bonnie?" He suggested, perversely._

"_Lying with you in your bed I suppose? I prefer to be transformed as an ice cube while being frozen a thousand times, over and over again." She lashed out, over a sudden burst of rage._

"_Who said anything about lying in the bed, darling? There's many other enjoyable ways for us to keep warm, you know … If only you would drop your chastity belt?" He suggested, mocker._

"_Never going to happen, I prefer to die in millions of ways possible, under the greatest sufferings!" She shouted at him._

"_It's so going to happen." He contradicted her, while sliding his right upper arm under his head._

"_Keep telling yourself this sick fantasy of yours, to heat up your deranged mind, Kol." She mumbled, the words, while starting to feel the cold hitting her bones' joints._

"_And keep forbidding yourself what you want the must, Bonnie." He smirked. "I hope you're ready for the pain that will soon hit your entire body under this extreme cold?"_

_Kol startled in his sleep, while suddenly reopening his eyes, before turning his head frantically in all directions, all of his senses in alert. It was the first time since he'd been here that he had been able to sleep a little bit without having any nightmares to wake him up. The temperature in the cavern was much lower than the freezing point now. He turned his sight toward the corner of the cavern where Bonnie had forced herself to sit under these frozen conditions, and of course under her stubbornness. He straightened his upper body while pushing the numerous furs skins, before quickly putting his boots on and rushing where he could see her unconscious body lying on the cold ground. _

"_Damn you, Bonnie!" He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth, while kneeling by her side, before, raising her frozen body in his arms, retracing his steps toward the wooden camp bed, before lowering her frigid body on the furs skins. She had lost her consciousness and her lips and fingers' tips were now completely blue. Not that she could technically die another time under these extreme conditions, being already dead, but her mind could make her think that she was. _

_He grabbed her hands, before rubbing her skin and blowing his warm breath on the tips of her fingers, raising her unconscious upper body in a sitting position to get rid of her wet, frozen clothes. She wouldn't be happy about it, but he could care less about her modesty at the moment. He finally laid her back on the bed, with her lace underwear as only remaining. He got rid of his boots, t-shirt and jeans, before lying at her side, and pulling the furs skins back on their bodies._

_One single solution came to his mind: Body heat!_

* * *

_Bonnie reopened, very slowly, her trembling eyelashes, under a blurry eyes vision at first. She was lying on the bed, with several skins furs placed over her body. She raised her sight on Kol's sleeping face, placed at a near inch of distance of her own. The weight of his left leg resting on her right thigh, her own leg interlacing with his, and with her right arm firmly placed around his muscular chest. _

_Her hand was suddenly hit by a range of intense tingling sensations, with the touch of his manly, bare skin under her fingers. She took a peek under the furs; by chance they were still wearing their underwear…Thank God for that!_

_She felt her cheeks burned at the visual of their almost naked bodies sharing this intimate embrace. She lay motionless for a while, while studying his facial traits. He was a fine specimen of a man, she thought silently to herself, in the hidden part of her mind where only she knew what her real thoughts of the youngest Original have always been since the first time she had lay her eyes on him. _

_She slowly removed her hand from his chest, while raising it toward his bearded face, and in an almost none perceivable touch; she passed the tip of her fingers on the manly line of his jaw, while feeling the rough sensation of his beard on her hand. Then, she followed the curvaceous lines of his lips, from one corner to the other, before suddenly startled with fear under a small cry. Kol had grabbed her wrist, in a protection mode, while pushing her hand away from his face, his stare drown into hers, while awakening and regaining his state of clarity._

"_I'm sorry, I woke up and …" She stammered the words, while blushing, under a shortness of breaths, her heart beating at a range that she had never experienced before this day. It was actually a unique experience, only for the fact that she was technically dead. _

"_Ask me, Bonnie?" He whispered, while slowly rubbing his thumb on the tender part of her wrist._

"_I … I don't know what you're talking about?" She mumbled the words, nervously, while lowering her sight away from his insistent glance. "I woke up and … I was disoriented for a few minutes."_

"_Mm…" He whispered the sound, while liberating her arm and sliding both of his hands on her hips, before pulling her in full contact with the bare muscular skin of his chest. "You fell unconscious on the ground; I had to carry your body to the bed, before warming you up with my body heat." He explained, while lowering his head in the hollow of her right shoulder, before closing his eyes and breathing her scent._

_She bent her back, while leaning her head backward to give him a better access to rest his head, her eyes suddenly closed under the electric discharge felt in her entire body while being in close contact with his own flesh. _

"_Ask me, Bonnie, Ask me …" He repeated, while keeping his head immobile on her shoulder. "I know you want to ask me."_

_She sighed loudly, while biting her bottom lip. She knew instinctively his demand...To finally admit to herself the honest truth about Kol, and that everything about this man had always been known to her… But, it made no sense to her in the living world where they were supposed to be mortal enemies, when in here; in complete opposite…It made all the sense in the world for her to be with "him". _

"_There's only the two of us now, Bonnie. There's no need to fight anymore, no need to play, to hide the truth to ourselves." He whispered. "You want the same thing that I want and you need to cave in, darling." _

_Her trembling hands rose on his muscular chest, before burying her fingers in his long locks. _

"_Kol, kiss me…" She managed to whisper the words, before feeling his lips slide on her neck, on the softness and silkiness of her skin, in a hot trail of kisses. _

"_Yes, baby, yes …" He murmured, before rolling her body in top of his own, under her small cry of surprise. "I dare you to come closer, miss Bennett?" He mocked, while sliding both of his hands on her perfect breasts; over the lace fabric of her bra, before raising them on her shoulders and neck. He finally buried his fingers in her hair, to keep her strands away from her face, before slowly nibbling on her pulpous lips. _

_She kept her equilibrium while resting her opened palms on his muscular chest, the length of her body leaning on the hard muscles of his own. She moaned under the soft touch of his mouth on hers, before waving her body in a languorous, erotic movement, hardening his bulge under his groan of pleasure, an intense fire and moisture reaching her own core._

_He finally crashed his mouth on Bonnie's, in a demanding kiss, while grabbing her hair with both hands, his tongue sliding between her swollen lips, meeting her own, before tasting, twirling, in a never ending possession of her mouth. He lowered his hands on her lower back while sliding his wandering fingers under the elastic of her lace panties, before grabbing two hands full of her buttocks, to give a motion to her pelvic, while rubbing her body on the hardness of his length._

"_Oh, Kol …" She moaned, louder, while feeling his mouth nibbling on her left earlobe._

"_Oh, you're going to scream louder, Bonnie, much louder, when you'll become mine, like it was always meant to be, Baby." He whispered, sensually to her._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this third chapter! **_

_**Special mention to the favorite – follow options, and the anonymous reviews received. Big thanks to all of you!**_

_**Going back to write other stories as of now, so be patient for what will probably be the last update.**_

_**Much love guys,**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


	4. Desire, sadness, hope

**BEHIND THE VEIL OF DESIRE**

**Four chapters story**

Fan Fiction – Alternate Universe

**Bonnie & Kol**

From:** Lovely Vero**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**FINAL**

"**Desire, sadness, hope"**

* * *

_**Writer's note**__**: Due to the delicate subject of supernatural violence in this story, that could seem abusive and offensive to some, please read with warning. Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Previously on Behind the veil of desire … **_

_(…)_

"_Kol, kiss me…" She managed to whisper the words, before feeling his lips slide on her neck, on the softness and silkiness of her skin, in a hot trail of kisses. _

"_Yes, baby, yes …" He murmured, before rolling her body in top of his own, under her small cry of surprise. "I dare you to come closer, miss Bennett?" He mocked, while sliding both of his hands on her perfect breasts; over the lace fabric of her bra, before raising them on her shoulders and neck. He finally buried his fingers in her hair, to keep her strands away from her face, before slowly nibbling on her pulpous lips. _

_She kept her equilibrium while resting her opened palms on his muscular chest, the length of her body leaning on the hard muscles of his own. She moaned under the soft touch of his mouth on hers, before waving her body in a languorous, erotic movement, hardening his bulge under his groan of pleasure, an intense fire and moisture reaching her own core._

_He finally crashed his mouth on Bonnie's, in a demanding kiss, while grabbing her hair with both hands, his tongue sliding between her swollen lips, meeting her own, before tasting, twirling, in a never ending possession of her mouth. He lowered his hands on her lower back while sliding his wandering fingers under the elastic of her lace panties, before grabbing two hands full of her buttocks, to give a motion to her pelvic, while rubbing her body on the hardness of his length._

"_Oh, Kol …" She moaned, louder, while feeling his mouth nibbling on her left earlobe._

"_Oh, you're going to scream louder, Bonnie, much louder, when you'll become mine, like it was always meant to be, Baby." He whispered, sensually to her._

* * *

_**Three months prior…**_

_Kol stood motionless in the middle of the cavern, while closing his fists in anger. His soul was trapped like a laboratory rat, while spending his days at rotting in this prison from hell. He couldn't figure how this had happened, or why he hadn't been able to cross over to the other side, but this was certainly worse than being dead! _

_The last thing he could remember was his talk with Bonnie. He had seen her body lying on the cement floor, and she had confirmed to him that she had died, before tricking him into being immobilized in a globe of energy. Then, Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger who had caused his own death had entered the room and he had fought with her for a minute, before finding himself in the middle of this cavern, with no ways out was possible._

_He couldn't say how many hours or days he had been kept prisoner in this parallel imprisonment, but the beard on his face was an indication that it had been a while. A sudden rage took the better of him, and he started yelling from the top of his lungs, while hitting his closed fists on the rock._

_**Kol, Kol, Kol …. **_

_He heard his name called several times in his mind, but he shook his head while taking that he was losing it, and that he needed to keep a grip on reality. _

_**Kol … **_

_The voice repeated, numerous times, to get his attention._

_He finally raised his head, while recognizing its tone._

"_Esther…Mother?" He asked, while paying greater attention to the voice._

_**There's a way out for you, my son, but you'll need to trap the "witch", you'll need to trick "her" into rejoining you into the cavern. Only then, you'll be able to free yourself. She betrayed the law of nature, Kol, and you've tried to save it from Silas. You're in transition now, if she joins you, she'll be kept here for her sins, and you'll be freed of this place for your good action. Only then the spiritual gate will open, and you'll be able to be brought back to life. Listen to me, my son…**_

"_Go away! Go away!" Kol screamed, before sitting on the hard ground while burying his head in his hands._

* * *

_***** DESIRE *****_

* * *

_Kol lowered his head, before capturing Bonnie's lips in a full possession of her mouth, under her moans of pleasure. He raised his hands on the silkiness of her back, while unhooking her bra. Bonnie let out a small cry of protestation, while pushing her two hands on his chest…Fear suddenly taking the best of her._

"_Shh… Don't be afraid of the burning desire that's rushing into your veins, Bonnie." Kol murmured the calming words. "You have denied yourself too much pleasure as it is." He added, while nibbling on her bottom lips. "You're such a beautiful girl, darling." _

_Bonnie opened her eyes widely, suddenly taken aback by a feeling of panic. She managed to push herself away from his grip on her, while jumping away from the shakedown._

"_No!" She yelled at him, while holding the cups of her bra with her left hand, before suddenly being hit by the icy cold air of the cavern._

"_Bonnie… Breathe, and look at me." Kol tried to calm her down._

"_Stay away from me!" She exclaimed, while raising her right hand in front of him._

"_Baby, your nerves are taking the best of you, and you're going to drop dead from the cold… Come back to me, please!" He softly whispered, while handing his right hand to her._

"_I'm already dead." She mumbled the obvious, while shivering._

"_Yes, I know … It was obviously a bad "Kol" joke!" He mocked, while shrugging his shoulders, and winking at her. "Come on … Your legs are turning blue. Soon, you'll fall on the ground, and you'll fell all the effects of hypothermia, but without the death part. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about."_

_Bonnie's teeth were chattering under the intense cold. And, it's with mixed feelings that she raised her hand to grab the one of the Original. _

"_Come here." He murmured, while wrapping his arms around Bonnie's shivering body, before laying them both under the furs. "Are you ok?" He asked, while softly kissing her forehead._

"_Yes" She let out in a shallow murmur._

"_Why are you so afraid of me, Bonnie … Of us?" Kol asked, while caressing her hair._

"_I'm …" She tried to give him an answer, but without being able to formulate her troubled mind. _

"_Baby … I would never hurt you." He whispered, while slowly sliding the straps of her opened bra on the length of her arms, before throwing the small piece of lace fabric, over the furs. "I just want to be able to give you pleasure, Bonnie, let me … Let us be together?" He added, lowering his lips on her neck; cleavage, while raising his hands on her chest, before sucking on her left breast, while his right hand rubbed the hard tip of the other._

_Bonnie buried her fingers in Kol's hair, while grabbing two hands full of his longer locks at the base of his neck, before crossing her legs around his waist, her back bending to meet the pelvic friction of his erotic movements._

_He grunted deep sounds of pleasure, while lowering his hands on the crucible of her back, lower under the elastic band of her panties, before sliding her panties on her bare legs. _

"_It's going to hurt a little, but I'll be as gentle as I can be." He murmured, while nibbling on her right ear, before freeing himself of his last piece of clothing._

_Bonnie let out a small cry when she felt his hard length tear the small barrier of her virginity, soon replaced by an intense fire of desire._

"_Are you ok?" He asked, worried, while immobilizing his hard self in her narrowness, before pushing her sweaty hair away from her face._

_Bonnie reopened her eyes, before drowning her sight in his. _

"_I'm more than ok." She replied, while raising her pelvic to push him deeper inside of her._

"_Oh baby…" He whispered, before lowering his head in her neck, and raising his tempo to bring them both into their sexual release._

* * *

"_I had no idea it was this good." Bonnie murmured, with a blissful smile plastered on her lips._

"_It's not "this good" with everybody." Kol informed her. "But I knew it would be this hot between us, Bonnie." He added, smiling, while raising her chin with his right hand, before softly kissing her lips._

_Bonnie kissed him back, before lowering her head on Kol's chest, with her right hand tracing circles on his soft skin._

"_You have such a soft skin, Mister Mikaelson." Bonnie said, before softly kissing his muscular chest. "It's almost like the one of a girl."_

"_I know." He replied, pretentious and while smirking, before kissing the top of her head. "I'm like one of these Greek statues of Gods, but more perfect, you know, except that just a single part of me can actually be as "hard" from time to time." He mocked, openly, while making Bonnie burst into loud laughter. _

"_Oh, my God, you're so pretentious and full of yourself." Bonnie laughed through her sentence._

_Kol grabbed her hand, before kissing each tip of her fingers._

"_You know, I'm always able to destabilize a person while playing this arrogant jerk who thinks so much of himself." Kol smirked._

"_But you are this arrogant jerk who thinks so much of himself." Bonnie replied, smiling, while lowering her chin on both of her opened palms placed over his chest, before drowning her sight in his._

"_That's what I want you to think, baby." Kol replied, while sliding a strand of hair behind her left ear. _

"_So, you're more profound then?" She continued to mock him._

"_Much more, and stop making fun of my glorious self, Bonnie, or I shall make you pay for disrespecting me." He added, while sliding both of his hands on the crucible of her back, before slapping her bare behind._

"_Hey!" She protested, vehemently. "Watch your manners!"_

"_You've been worn, witch Bennett!" Kol added, while pointing a finger to her nose._

"_Talk to me." She asked him, while smiling, before lowering her chin on his chest._

"_What do you want to know, darling?" He asked, while caressing her hair and the bare skin of her back. "I'm like an opened book to anybody who wants to know?"_

"_Everything about you, we are stuck in this place for eternity now, so …" Bonnie replied._

"_Well… I was driving my mother crazy when I was a little boy." He smirked._

"_You don't say?" Bonnie replied, while biting her bottom lips to retain her laughter._

"_I would think of the most terrible and stupid tricks, and play them on my sister and brothers." He let out a small laugh._

"_Elijah and Klaus?" Bonnie demanded with a curious mind._

"_Yes, mostly… Finn was more the type to retreat near the lake while writing poetry." Kol explained, with his sight lost in the emptiness of the cavern. "It's funny that Klaus was actually the bastard child of the family, because at first sight, it's me who looked like I was not fitting in the middle of them. I was such a rascal." He added. "Once, I put a frog in Rebekah's dress; you could hear her remonstrance from the other side of the village." He laughed some more. "And then everything shifted…The quiet life in the village was never the same." He added, while losing his smile._

"_What happened?" Bonnie asked, in a more serious tone of voice._

"_Mother lost a small infant, and later Henrik died in Klaus's arms." Kol explained a veil of sadness covering his sight. "Then you know the following of this ugly fairy tale, witchy stuff and father who turned all of us as vampires." _

"_Did you love each other?" Bonnie asked._

"_Each other, the children, you mean? Yes, I believe we did … Very much. We just transformed into a group of psychos, demented, fucked up individuals." Kol added._

"_You did not choose this life, Kol." Bonnie murmured, with a broken voice. "They forced it on you."_

_Kol lowered his sight in hers, before nodding his head in agreement._

"_Sometimes, I imagine what my life could have been if the outcome had also been different." He murmured._

"_You would still be this jerk who thinks too much of himself." She joked, to relax the atmosphere._

"_Probably…" He smiled, before kissing her forehead. "I don't know, I think if I had stayed human, I would have loved to have a wife, and a few children." _

_Bonnie raised her surprised glare on him. _

"_You would have?" She asked, amazed._

"_Yes, I think… Who knows?" He replied, while shrugging his shoulders. "Could you imagine a set of little me running everywhere?"_

"_Oh God, just hearing about it is way too much for my mind to handle." She replied, while passing her tongue at him. _

"_And Route 66…" He added._

"_I'm sorry?" She asked, with an arched eyebrow._

"_It's a freaking dream of mine to drive on that road, and to stand on the cliff edge of the Grand Canyon." Kol exclaimed, while smiling heavenly._

"_In more than a thousand years you never saw the Grand Canyon?" Bonnie asked, surprised._

"_Did you?" Kol asked._

"_Well, no … But I'm slightly younger than you are." Bonnie responded, mocker._

"_Touché!" Kol laughed. "But you have to take into consideration, little witch, that I was daggered for a few centuries._

"_Of course, it goes without saying." Bonnie nodded, while trying to hide her amusement, before lowering her head on his chest. _

"_You are so calm all of a sudden, Miss Bennett?" Kol asked._

"_I brought hell on earth, Kol." She mumbled the words, while realizing her faults, before feeling tears rolling fluently on her cheeks. _

_Kol frowned, while closing his fists in anger over this following of events that had cost them both their life. _

"_You had no idea of what would be the outcome, you've made a mistake, it is ok, Bonnie." He murmured, while rocking her in his arms._

"_But you knew… It's unfair; I should have listened to you, Kol." She cried her sadness._

"_Shh… You'll be ok, keep happy thoughts in your heart." He murmured to Bonnie. "Try to sleep." He added, while feeling her head getting heavier on his chest._

_His decision was made. If what his mother had told him was true, the spiritual gate would reopened, and it's not him who would go back to the land of the living … It would be Bonnie!_

* * *

_***** SADNESS *****_

* * *

_In the deepness of her blurry mind Bonnie heard the loud commotion. Several voices were exchanging, while checking her health status. Which seemed odd to her, for the simple fact that she was a ghost and considered death? She felt a deep pain on her temples and she couldn't manage to open her heavy lids to see the day light. She was lying on the hard grass ground, near a tree._

"_You want me to call security?" Theresa, the new friend of Jeremy asked him. "We obviously need to call for help, your friend is unconscious?"_

"_What? What do you mean my friend is obviously unconscious?" Jeremy asked, dumbfounded, while kneeling by Bonnie's side on the ground. "You can see her? Obviously you can … But, can you touch her, I mean does she feel real to you, because she feels real to me?" He mumbled, incoherently, to the young college girl._

_Theresa raised her eyebrows in surprise, before kneeling by Jeremy's side._

"_Are you alright?" She asked him, before gently putting her right hand on Bonnie's forehead to feel her body temperature. "She's a bit warm but I can't feel fever." _

"_You felt her body temperature?" Jeremy shook his head, in shock._

"_Yes, apart from this small cut near her head, and this small trail of blood, I believe that your friend should be alright. Maybe she was just stressed or something?" She added, to reassure the young man. _

'_What trail of blood?" Jeremy stammered the words, nervously, while passing a rapid hand through his hair._

"_Well, there…. It's blood no?" Theresa asked him. _

"_Oh my God, Bonnie, you're alive." Jeremy exclaimed, while shaking his head and passing the back of his left hand on her cheeks. "You have to wake up now, do you hear me?" _

"_Of course she's alive, is there a reason why you would think otherwise?" Theresa raised an arched eyebrow at Jeremy's sudden nervousness and incoherence._

_Jeremy lowered his head, while avoiding her glare._

"_No… I …" He stammered the words. "Well, she has a medical condition, so I never know…" He explained, with a bogus excuse._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I did not know?" The young college girl replied. "I'll go find security and the available nurse on the campus." _

"_No!" Jeremy exclaimed, while forcefully grabbing Theresa's right forearm. "I mean, maybe she'll regain consciousness soon?" He tried to retain her._

"_Where … Where am I?" They heard Bonnie's voice ask._

"_Bonnie, Bonnie … __It's me, Jeremy!" He exclaimed, while helping her straightened her body, before taking a sitting position on the grass. "You're … You're on the campus, I was … I was discussing with a friend, when I heard a strange sound behind us, and you were standing near a tree, and suddenly you fell and lost consciousness." He explained, rapidly, while sliding an arm around her shoulders to help her lean on him. _

"_Hi, I'm Theresa." The redhead presented herself to Bonnie, before rising on her legs. _

_Bonnie nodded her head as a discreet greeting to the girl._

"_You want me to alert your sister?" She asked Jeremy._

"_Yes, go to her dorm room and tell her what is happening to her friend "Bonnie"." Jeremy pressed her to go._

"_Ok, sure!" Theresa replied, nodding, before running toward the building._

_Bonnie raised her right hand on her head, and on the wound that seemed to bleed at the present moment. She lowered her shaking fingers in front of her sight while noticing trace of blood on her skin._

"_Blood…How can it be possible?" Bonnie interrogated herself, while narrowing her sight on the red trail. "Jeremy?"_

"_I know, Bonnie, I saw it myself… And I couldn't even believe it, it's like a miracle." Jeremy exclaimed, joyfully, in front of her speechless expression._

"_I'm back as a human?" She stammered the words in shock._

"_It's seems that way." Jeremy confirmed. "Can you … Can you stand if I help you? Or do you need me to carry you?" _

_Bonnie raised her sight in the one of Jeremy and suddenly it all came back to her, like rapid flash images … She had been previously spying on Jeremy and Theresa, while hiding behind that tree, and then she lost consciousness and she had crossed the veil … And … And … _

_Kol! _

"_Where's Kol?" She exclaimed, in panic, while grabbing both of Jeremy's upper arms._

"_Who?" Jeremy asked, dumbfounded._

"_Kol, where is he?" She panicked even more, while trying to raise herself on her two legs. _

"_Calm down, Bonnie, calm down!" Jeremy tried to relax her, while holding Bonnie immobile. "Are you talking about Kol Mikaelson, this low life jerk who tried to literally cut both of my arms?"_

"_Your sister created this mess." Bonnie mumbled, angrily, between her teeth._

"_Elena? What? No… Ok, you're obviously under the aftershock of the fall and you don't know what you're saying." Jeremy tried to calm the witch down._

"_I need to find Kol, he … He must be here somewhere?" Bonnie said, frantically, while pushing herself away from Jeremy's strong grip on her. _

"_Why would you want to find Kol? He's dead? He's been fried, and turned into hashes by me and Elena?" Jeremy exclaimed, in shock._

"_Don't remind me of that." She responded, with a disdain look on her face, before lowering her back on the tree, while rising on her legs. "I need to find him…Where is he?" She scattered the grass land._

"_Bonnie, listen to you … You're in shock, I'm in shock, we are both lost now… let me hold you and we'll walk toward Elena's and Caroline's dorm together, ok?" Jeremy suggested._

"_No" She said, stubbornly. "I need to find Kol?" She repeated. "He must be sad, and lonely and lost … You don't understand, he was alone out "there", and now I don't know where he is?" She frantically tried to explain, while shaking Jeremy's body, before abruptly falling once more on the ground._

"_Bonnie, Bonnie…" Jeremy yelled several times, while kneeling by her side, but she was already unconscious._

* * *

"_How is this even possible?" Caroline asked, while pacing back and forth in the small room, before taking a glimpse at her friend Bonnie, who was lying unconscious on Elena's dorm bed. _

"_I don't know, Care, I was having a conversation with Theresa outside, on the campus land." Jeremy started to explain to both Elena and Caroline._

"_Theresa?" Elena asked, while raising an eyebrow. "You mean the redhead girl who came to tell us about Bonnie?" Elena asked, while standing near the bed, with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_Yes" Jeremy nodded. _

"_And what happened?" Caroline asked, while gesturing with her opened arms._

"_I don't know … I guess, she was standing behind me and Theresa, near a tree, I'm not sure…I was having a conversation with the girl, and I did not notice Bonnie at that time." Jeremy nervously passed his hand through his hair. _

"_Why didn't you tell me that Bonnie was dead?" Elena asked her brother, while narrowing her stare on him._

"_You know? I mean … She told you?" Jeremy asked, surprised._

"_She came twenty minutes ago." Caroline explained, frantically, to him. "And she told us that she has been dead since months now." _

"_I will never forgive you for this, Jeremy." Elena shook her head, while frowning. "She's one of my best and oldest friends, I should have known about this."_

"_What was I supposed to do?" Jeremy exclaimed. "She made me promise to not tell either one of you. She sacrificed herself to bring me back Elena, for once it had nothing to do with you."_

"_It did not go too well." Caroline whispered, while biting her bottom lip, before taking a glimpse at Jeremy._

"_What do you mean?" Jeremy asked._

"_I … I busted at her … I was angry at Bonnie for being so stupid!" Elena replied, while grabbing her hair with both hands._

"_Tell me again, sister, what did she do that was so stupid? Saving my life?" Jeremy asked, while standing with his closed fists on each side of his waist._

"_No, of course not, I'm so happy that she saved you … But, I needed Bonnie in my life, and she was dead." Elena exclaimed. "And now, she's back!" She laughed nervously._

"_What are you saying?" Jeremy questioned, with a raised eyebrow. "Are you telling me that now that Bonnie is back as a human witch, you're willing to take her back as your friend? This is disgusting Elena." _

"_No, I'm sure it's not what she meant, Jer." Caroline tried to ease the tension, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

"_It certainly sounded like that." Jeremy added._

"_No, of course it's not what I meant, Jeremy, I love Bonnie so much." Elena replied, with red cheeks._

"_How … I mean how did she came back as a human, it's unbelievable." Caroline mumbled, nervously, between her teeth._

"_I have no idea. I heard a small cry, and then I've turned around and she was lying unconscious near the tree, and about fifteen minutes later, she came out of it and she was back as a human." _

"_Did she say anything?" Caroline asked more._

"_Not much …. Except…" He started to answer._

"_Except what…What did she say?" Elena asked._

"_Except that she mentioned "Kol" repeatedly." He shook his head, while shrugging his shoulders._

"_Kol?" Both Caroline and Elena exclaimed, dumbfounded._

"_What would she mentioned the youngest of the Originals? Especially that he's dead now?" Elena asked. "He's dead, isn't he?" Elena questioned, while feeling a shiver of fear hitting her spine._

"_That I know of, we killed him, remember, sister?" Jeremy answered her. "She kept mentioning that she needed to find "him", and that he should be back here with her?" _

_Caroline and Elena glared at each other, while shaking their heads in disbelief. This made no sense at all to them._

"_That's all?" Caroline asked._

"_Something about him being trapped behind the veil, and that he would be lonely and lost, her bubbling made no sense to me." Jeremy added. _

_They suddenly turned their heads while hearing Bonnie's moaning, obviously, she was getting conscious again._

"_Bonnie, it's me Caroline. You fainted and Jeremy brought you here, in our dorm room." Caroline said to her, while sitting by her side on the bed, before slowly caressing her hair._

_Bonnie reopened her eyelids, while blinking a couple of times, before narrowing her sight on her blonde friend._

"_Where's Kol?" She asked Caroline, while swallowing a nervous lump in her throat._

"_I …" Caroline tried to make a coherent response, but while failing._

"_Oh, you got to be kidding me." Elena exclaimed, while nervously pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "Is this jerk back from the death also?" She asked Bonnie._

"_Help me sit down." Bonnie asked Jeremy, in an imploring voice._

"_Sure." He agreed, while helping her sit on the bed._

_Caroline brought Bonnie a glass of fresh water, which she swallowed very rapidly._

"_Thank you." She addressed a timid smile to her friend, while handing the empty glass._

"_Ok, now that you feel a bit better, what is this jambalaya witchy stuff that you're bubbling about Kol?" Elena asked Bonnie, while crossing her arms in front of her chest._

"_Wow! Not even a: I'm so happy that you're back as a human being and not a ghost, Bonnie." Bonnie lashed out at the eldest Gilbert._

"_Of course, I'm happy that you're alive, why would you think otherwise?" Elena asked, falsely disturbed._

"_You're happy because I'll be here to serve your needs while kneeling in front of the Princess Elena. Don't you have somebody else that you can't wait to get kill, Elena, for your own selfish purposes?" Bonnie asked, while raising her disdain look on her. "A master plan that will create genesis perhaps, or better that could destroy the humanity?" _

"_What are you saying, Bonnie?" Elena exclaimed, in shock. _

"_Are you ok, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, while trying to lower the tension between the two friends. "Maybe you should lie down and rest?"_

"_I'm ok, Care." Bonnie replied, while pushing the blonde out of her way, before slowly raising on her legs. "I'm done being your witch slave, Elena; it had cost me too much." She added, while shaking her head, tears filling her eyes._

"_Nothing of what happened was actually my fault, Bonnie, and you know it." Elena replied to her, while grabbing her hair with both hands. "From where is this coming from?"_

"_It never is, Elena!" She lashed out at her friend, while pointing a finger at her. "You never take the responsibilities for your own actions. And if you want to know the truth, it's coming from a dark place where I was finally able to see the light in front of my eyes." Bonnie responded. "I need to go; I need to find "him"." She added, while walking toward the door._

"_Unbelievable!" Elena exclaimed, while shaking her head. "In the time space of one hour you announced to us that you were dead, and that you were back to life, and it's me who's the bad guy in here?" _

"_You can't leave while feeling so disoriented." Jeremy prevented, while placing himself in front of Bonnie's walking path._

"_I'm warning you; get out of my way, Jeremy." Bonnie warned, while narrowing her sight on him._

"_What are you saying, Bonnie?" Caroline asked her friend. "You've passed the veil and were in the afterlife?" She added, while trying to help her friend cope._

"_Of course that's what happened!" Elena added, while pacing back and forth. "She obviously had contact with Kol and that deranged Original turned her against me." _

_Bonnie took a few walking steps to reach Elena's standing position, before raising her right hand and slapping the young vampire across the face._

"_Bitch!" Bonnie lashed out._

_Elena stood motionless and speechless for a few seconds, before raising her right hand on her reddish cheek, while rubbing the sensitive spot._

"_Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed, in a low whisper, and obvious shock, while raising her right hand in front of her mouth, before grabbing Jeremy's right forearm with the other. _

"_Because of "you" I've lost my grandmother and both of my parents!" Bonnie yelled at Elena. "Because of you, I had to die to save Jeremy from his own death path, which if I may add, had been provoked by you, once more. All of this happened because "you" wanted to get your hands on the cure. And, finally you've decided that you were not even interested by it anymore, while pushing it down Katherine's throat!" _

"_You … You all wanted for me to get my hands on that cure!" Elena replied, while raising her chin._

"_Of course, we've been living entirely to fulfil your selfish needs the past few years, Elena!" Bonnie added. "Caroline turned as a vampire, Alaric is dead, Jeremy turned as a hunter and died, and I died, and in top of everything we created a genesis! What else do you want from us, because there's nothing more that we can give you?" _

_Elena swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, while sighing loudly._

"_I'm done being your witch slave; I'm done being your servant while running toward you, every time you're snapping your fingers at me. Find somebody else." Bonnie added, while turning on herself, reaching the door and grabbing the handle, before turning on herself once more. "As for Kol, he wanted nothing of the mess that you've created, and yet I was blind enough to think that he was the bad guy. He's more human than you'll ever be, Elena!" Bonnie ended, before opening the door and leaving the dorm room behind her._

* * *

"_So it's goodbye then?" Carolina asked her friend, while nervously rubbing her hands together._

_Bonnie lowered the hood on her several suitcases placed in the car trunk, before walking toward her friend, and hugging her several minutes._

"_For now it is." Bonnie replied to her friend, while nodding her head, before raising her right hand and caressing Caroline's blonde hair. "We'll text each other oftentimes, and we'll Skype each day, ok Care?" Bonnie added, with a timid smile._

"_You won't … I mean you won't say goodbye to "her", then?" Caroline asked, with a raised eyebrow._

"_I simply can't." Bonnie replied, while shaking her head. "Wish her well for me, would you?" She added. "And kiss Jeremy also?"_

"_Sure." Caroline added, while nodding her head. _

"_And Care? Start to think about your own happiness for once in your life, not the one of others." Bonnie added. "Would you do that for me?"_

_Caroline nodded her head, while returning a smile to her friend._

"_You've never find "him"? You think he stayed in this between life and death place?" Caroline asked her friend, while shrugging her shoulders. She was not too fond of the youngest of the Originals, but after learning a few things on him, she felt she owe him at least the benefit of the doubt, even if the jury was still on the fence on the final verdict._

"_No." Bonnie shook her head, with sadness. "I don't know if he's still there or not?"_

"_What happened between the two of you?" Caroline asked, curious._

_Bonnie raised her head and reddish cheeks to her friend._

"_Oh, Wow … I never thought…" She exclaimed, in shock._

"_Believe me, I know the feeling; it kind of took me by surprise also." Bonnie replied, shyly._

"_Then, I'm sorry for you lost, Bonnie." Caroline said, sincerely._

"_You're sorry? But, you hate him!" Bonnie rolled her eyes, smirking._

"_Yes, but … I don't hate you… And, you seem to like him now; he must be worth something after all." Caroline shrugged. _

"_He's worth of more than your think, and I miss him terribly." Bonnie concluded._

"_So where are you going now?" Caroline asked her friend. "Where is this road trip of yours will lead you, Miss Bennett?"_

"_First, I will head up to New-Orleans, I need to …" Bonnie started, before taking a big breath into her lungs. "I need to find Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah; I need to let them know that I was with Kol and that he thought about all of them." _

"_I understand." Caroline nodded her head, discreetly. "Who would have thought that one day you'll be seeing the vampires in a new light?" She added, smirking._

"_Well, after all, my best friend is one." Bonnie replied, while winking at her. "Do you want me to give a message to Klaus?" Bonnie asked, with a raised eyebrow._

"_What?" Caroline exclaimed, in surprise, while blushing. "Why … I mean, why you would think that I would have something to say to him?" Caroline questioned, while lying through her teeth._

_Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her chest, while raising both of her eyebrows at her. _

"_Fine… Tell him I said: "Hi"!" Caroline replied, while shrugging her shoulders, in annoyance._

"_Just: "Hi"?" Bonnie asked, smirking, while entering the car key in the driver's door._

"_Yes, just: "Hi"!" Caroline replied._

"_You know, Caroline, if you want to be with Klaus… Be with Klaus, it's your life after all, and you should live it as you please, and with the person that makes you happy." Bonnie added to a speechless Caroline, while taking her sitting position in the front seat of the car, before starting the engine and waving goodbye to her friend._

* * *

_**New Orleans – Mikaelson «Pied à-terre / La Roserie»**_

"_Are you telling us, Miss Bennett that you've been in contact with our deceived brother very recently?" Elijah asked, while raising his hand to rub his chin, his intense stare lost in the empty space of the fireplace._

"_Who cares, Elijah, he died! Why do we need to revisit Kol's death one more time?" Rebekah exclaimed, before taking a sitting position on the leather sofa._

"_Rebekah!" Elijah warned, in a firm tone of voice. "If you're not able to show a bit of restrain while being in presence of our guest, you can leave; it's not me who will retain you!"_

_Rebekah narrowed her sight on her eldest brother, before sighing loudly and crossing her arms in front of her chest, in a pouting gesture._

"_I care, I want to know?" Klaus said, while standing in front of the bay window, with his sight lost in the animated streets of New-Orleans. He suddenly turned his intense glare toward Bonnie, while nodding his head discreetly. "Please?" He begged her._

"_First, I need to tell you that I … I died also." Bonnie announced._

"_What?" They simultaneously exclaimed._

"_What do you mean you died?" Rebekah asked after the first shock._

"_The graduation day, I brought back Jeremy from the other side." Bonnie explained._

"_I've heard that you made him come back to the living, and then you were all mingling with your friends, all summer long, in Mystic Falls, weren't you?" Klaus asked, while arching his eyebrows._

"_Yes and no." She replied. "I was mingling, but I was dead. They were seeing the ghost expression of my soul, not the real human me." She explained._

"_Oh my God… How is this possible?" Rebekah asked, in shock._

"_I exceeded my strength and power as a witch." She explained._

"_So…" Elijah started, while crossing his arms in front of his chest, before taking a few walking steps toward Bonnie's position. "You were able to be in close proximity of Kol all this time?"_

"_No! Not at first … I'd asked Jeremy to keep the news of my death a secret. I couldn't find the strength inside of me to tell my friends." Bonnie added._

"_Caroline?" Klaus let out the sound of her name, in a worrying tone of voice._

"_She just learned recently, but I was back as a human the same day that she had learned the news of my death." She nodded her head at the Hybrid._

"_How did you come in contact with him?" Klaus tried to articulate, before lowering his sight, intense memories of Kol's burning body rushing in flash images in his mind._

_Elijah rejoined his brother standing position, before grabbing his left upper arm in a gesture of comfort._

_Bonnie smiled … Kol was right! They were without an ounce of a doubt the most dysfunctional family that she had ever been in close contact with, but under their rough, deranged, tormented exteriors, they were also caring deeply about each other._

"_You saw him?" Rebekah asked, while raising her teary eyes._

"_I … I crossed the veil between the afterlife and the living, and I was stock in a between paralleled place where Kol's soul was held captive as well as mine." Bonnie tried to explain._

"_And you came back standing in the living world, Bonnie, after passing some time with Kol?" Elijah mocked, to relax the atmosphere._

"_He gave me a hard time at first, I'll give you that, but he respect grandly the balance of nature and therefore the witches attached to it." She replied, blushing._

"_That was always true about him." Elijah agreed. "Is he still there now?" _

"_I … I have no idea. When I came back, I've tried to find if he had crossed back in Mystic Falls as I did, but I couldn't find a trace of him. I … I came in New-Orleans simply to tell you that… That under his demented mind, he cared deeply about all of you, and also to present you my apologies." She said, while lowering her head._

"_For what do you need to apologise for?" Rebekah asked the young witch, surprised by this unexpected turn of event._

"_I'm apologizing for being one of the elements that lead him to his death." Bonnie replied, while nervously rubbing her hands together. ""He" was the one who understood what bringing Silas to this world meant, and we took him for granted. He did not deserve to die the horrible way that he did."_

"_Did he suffer?" Klaus asked Bonnie, his eyes lost in the emptiness of the room. "Did he think that we did not care?"_

_Bonnie raised her eyes in surprise, while meeting Elijah gaze, before taking a deep breath into her lungs._

"_He knew that in your weird way you must have cared." She replied, with a timid smile blessing her lips. "I was with him for quite a long time, which you couldn't measure in this world, and he took time to tell me stories about all of you, he kept fond memories of you as humans." _

_Rebekah passed a rapid hand on her wet cheek, while sneezing under her tears._

"_Thank you for coming, Bonnie." Elijah nodded, respectfully. "You …" He let out the word, before lowering his head under an intense emotion. "You closed a wound, by doing so."_

"_You're welcome." She replied, while grabbing her handbag and leading her walk to the corridor leading to the exit of this French quarter penthouse. _

"_I'll go with you toward the entrance." Klaus mumbled, between his teeth, before walking by her side._

_They walked in silence, before reaching the entrance. Klaus opened the massive wooden door in front of her sight._

"_Thank you, Bonnie." The hybrid said, while biting his bottom lip in nervousness._

"_It was my pleasure." She responded, while stepping on the sidewalk. "And Klaus?" _

"_Yes?" He asked, while raising his sight in hers._

"_I firmly believe that under your demented quarrels, he felt closer to you." She added, with a timid smile._

_Klaus swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, tears filling his eyes._

"_And I'm sorry that you had to witness his death, and had to stand near his ashes body under my spell." Bonnie apologized, sincerely._

_The hybrid nodded his head in understanding and forgiveness._

"_And before I forgot also…" She added, with a smirk. "Caroline is saying: "Hi" to you." _

_Klaus raised his head and sight in the one of the witch, before twisting the corners of his lips into a smile._

"_I don't suppose that you could bring her a message from me while heading back to Mystic Falls?" He asked, hopeful._

"_Well, I could if I was going back to Mystic falls, but I'm heading my destiny elsewhere actually." She informed him._

"_You left for good?" Klaus asked, surprised. "Bonnie Bennett will lead her own destiny now."_

"_Yes, I believe I will…The "thanks" goes to your brother." She replied, smiling. "Therefore, you'll have to contact my best friend yourself." She added, scoffer, before nodding her head and walking toward her parked car._

* * *

**_***HOPE***_**

* * *

_**Route 66**_

"_What is a lovely lady like you doing on the "Will Rogers Highway" Sweetheart?" The waitress from the truck driver's restaurant asked Bonnie, while pouring coffee into her cup._

_Bonnie raised the brim of her cowboy hat, before addressing a smile to the middle aged woman._

"_I'm on this route trip for a friend." She informed. "He died … And it was one of his wish to drive this road once in his life." She shrugged._

"_Oh, that is so sad, cupcake." The waitress replied, while shaking her head in sadness. "And it deserves a piece of my apple pie, and on the house." _

"_Thanks." Bonnie replied, while sticking her fork in the pie, before taking a mouth full of the dessert. "Mm…It's good." She added with her mouth full._

"_It's one of my secret recipes." The waitress informed, proudly._

"_Well, you should be proud." Bonnie added, while taking a sip of her coffee._

"_I hope that a young lady like you is careful on this road and that you're stopping early when you see a motel to accommodate you for the night?" The lady asked, while worrying for Bonnie's safety._

"_I'm being very careful, don't worry." Bonnie promised, while nodding her head. "By the way, do you know if the next fuel pump is far from here?"_

"_No!" The waitress responded. "It's at ten minutes, on the right side of the road, if you follow the speed limit, which nobody does here." The waitress rolled her eyes to the ceiling._

"_Thank you!" Bonnie replied. _

_With a little bit of luck, she'll be able to refuel her car, and drive to the next motel in the next few hours._

* * *

_The waitress had not lied; the fuel pump was indeed presenting itself in front of Bonnie's sight. She turned the steering wheel at her right before stopping the engine and getting out of the car. _

_She directed her walking steps toward the mini general store, her taste buds in need of eating something salty all of a sudden. She entered inside, before grabbing a pack of chips and a bottle of coke._

"_Hello my lovely." The garage and store manager saluted, while punching the price of each item on an old register machine. "It will be: 3.50$!"_

"_Here, keep the change." Bonnie said, smiling, while handing the money. "I'll need to take some fuel also, do I self-serve or is it you?"_

"_It's my helping mechanism actually that will do it for you, my lovely, and do you need anything else?"_

"_Yes, do you know if the nearest motel is far?" Bonnie asked him._

"_No, not far at all, about thirty minutes from here." He replied, while nodding his head._

"_Thank you." She replied, while pushing the entrance door, with the man on her heels. "I'll bring my car near the pump." She added, while letting her cowboy boots walked on the sandy ground. _

"_I'll call my guy for you." The man informed Bonnie, before yelling. "Hey, Kol… We have a customer!"_

_Bonnie held her walking pace abruptly, while immobilizing all her movements, the beats of her heart rising dangerously in her chest, before dropping her bag of chips and bottle of coke on the sand._

"_I'm coming!" A well-known timber of voice replied. _

"_He'll be with you in a second, my lovely." The owner yelled to Bonnie, before walking back to his store._

_Kol got out of the garage, while wiping his dirty hands on a cloth. _

"_Do you need full?" He asked, without raising his sight toward the customer, before approaching the pump. _

_Bonnie slowly turned on herself, before facing the man that hasn't left her mind for a second, since she had been back. _

_Kol finally raised his sight, before dropping his jaw to the ground, while standing in front of Bonnie._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked, in shock, before nervously passing a hand through his hair._

_Bonnie raised a hand over her chest, while trying to calm her heart for beating so fast._

"_It's me who should ask you that question?" She replied to the Original. "I searched everywhere for you. I… I was lost without you … When I passed the gate separating the dead from the living; I thought you were right behind me." _

"_You have to go …. You need to leave." He responded, while lowering his head, before walking rapidly toward the garage._

"_You must be fucking kidding me, Kol Mikaelson!" She yelled at him, while furiously walking on his heels. "Come back here, I'm talking to you!"_

"_Go away, Bonnie!" He yelled back, while turning to face her, with a finger pointed at the horizon._

"_Go fuck yourself!" She replied. "I've been driving on this road for you! I wanted to give a last tribute to your memory, what do I say? I went in New Orleans to meet with your brothers and sister; I literally parted ways with Elena, all for you!"_

"_Nobody asked this from you!" Kol exclaimed, in fury._

"_No, you're right! Nobody asked me … I did it, because I wanted to do it, but you're jerk for not telling me that you were alive." She added, while feeling tears rolling on her cheeks._

"_It was … I mean it was better for you to believe that I did not come back." He informed her._

"_Better for whom?" She yelled at him._

"_For you, Bonnie… You're right I am a low life jerk who certainly not deserving of your sentiments over me." He added, while lowering his sight away from hers._

"_What? You slept with me and then it was "basta", I had my fun time with the witch behind the veil of desire, but now I'm back at being …" She stopped. "A mechanic? What are you doing as a mechanic anyway?"_

_Kol sighed loudly, while taking a sitting position on the hood of an old car._

"_Esther, she contacted me in the cavern." He explained to her._

"_You mean your mother?" Bonnie asked, in surprise._

"_Yes. She wanted to tell me that there was a loophole to my imprisonment. I was placed there because the jury was not out yet, on the fact that I had been a psycho murderous vampire all my life, versus trying to save the humanity from Silas." He elaborated more._

"_You knew about a way out?" She let out the words, in shock._

"_I knew it was possible." He nodded._

"_And?" She asked._

"_For me to be free of this parallel place, I needed to lure you to join me there." He explained. "You had betrayed the law of nature, and apparently you were in more trouble than I was." _

"_You would free yourself, by offering my soul to the spirits?" She mumbled the words, paralyzed._

_Kol nodded his head, before lowering his head._

_Bonnie took two strong breaths into her lungs, before walking the distance between them, raising her right hand and slapping him across the face._

"_How dare you?" She lashed out at him, with tears rolling on her cheeks._

_Kol frowned, before raising his hand to rub the red skin._

"_Well, I've told you many times, Bonnie … I'm a jerk! So leave, while you still have the chance." He suggested to her._

"_Why did you keep quiet? Your family is worrying about you." She yelled more at him._

"_I doubt that." He mumbled, angrily, between his teeth._

"_I swear Kol, behind their demented front; they are sincerely missing you, more that you could even begin to imagine." She added to him. "So I don't care if you used me for your own devil plan, at least have the courtesy to let them know that you're alive." She added, while turning on her heels, walking to her car, before starting the engine on grinding tires noise._

* * *

_Bonnie passed the back of her right hand on her wet cheeks and teary eyes. Asshole! She should have known that he would use her this way. She repeated to herself for the hundred times in her mind._

_She stopped her car on the side of the road, before burying her head in her hands. She had been so stupid … So stupid to believe in him … _

_And then, she raised her head while realizing that she had, in fact, been a stupid fool! _

_Kol had not used her for his devil plan, he had saved her instead! _

_The portal had opened for a few minutes, and she remembered that he had pushed her toward this energy force while staying behind her…. He had saved her over himself! _

_Bonnie started the engine of the car, while turning back on the route 66. The sky was getting darker, a thunderstorm was luring behind the clouds._

* * *

"_Kol!" She yelled, while slamming the passenger door of her car, before running inside the garage, praying that he hadn't left?_

_He was standing in front of the old car, his sight lost in the emptiness of the dark sky, when he suddenly heard Bonnie's voice calling him._

"_Bonnie, I've told you to leave." He said, in surprise. _

_She rushed into his arms, before hugging him tightly, while worrying stupidly, that the sky would suddenly engulf them in its darkness._

"_You're a jerk, but not for the reasons that you've told me." She whispered near his left ear, her hands caressing his hair, at the base of his neck. God it felt so good to touch him again._

"_I don't know what you're talking about?" Kol responded, while swallowing a nervous lump in his throat._

_Bonnie detached her trembling body from his, while grabbing his face with both hands, before drowning her sight in his. _

"_You saved my life. You pushed me into the opened gate, while scarifying yourself." She whispered to him. _

"_You must be delusional, Bonnie, I've been using people all my life, and this is no difference from the other times." He tried to cover his tracks._

_Bonnie lowered her head near his, before capturing his lips into a kiss that tasted her tears._

_Kol closed his eyes, before closing his strong arms around her._

"_I missed you." He lowered his defenses. "I'm so happy that it worked. You are alive, Bonnie!"_

"_Oh my God, you came back also, Kol … You hear me: you came back!" She cried her happiness, while encircling his neck of her arms._

"_But, I need to tell you something …I'm not the same, Bonnie." He tried to inform her. _

_She detached herself from his embrace, before locking her sight in his._

"_I'm back as a human." He announced to a speechless and shocked Bonnie._

"_Are you sad about it?" She asked, still under the shock._

"_I was when I thought that I would live this human life, miserably, and without the witch that I felt in love with." He told her, honestly, while caressing her hair. "I'm not anymore." He added, with a smile blessing his lips, before lowering his head to capture her lips._

"_We need to contact Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah." She told him. "They'll be so happy to learn that you are back."_

"_Are you crazy woman?" He replied, with an arched eyebrow. "Rebekah will kill me when she'll learn that I've been graced with what she always wanted all her life?"_

"_You got a valid point." Bonnie laughed._

"_I want us to start our life away from Mystic Falls, my family, and your friends." He proposed. "What do you say?"_

"_I want the same." She replied, while nodding her head. _

_Outside the loud noises of thunders were filling the silence of the deserted route 66. _

"_I believe we have a date with the Grand Canyon, Miss Bennett." Kol announced, while kissing her forehead._

"_I believe we do, Mister Mikaelson." She replied, smiling, while grabbing his left hand, before running under the rain toward her parked car, with the man that she loves by her side._

* * *

_**Thank you for having warmly welcome me into the Kennett side of this site. **_

_**It was a real pleasure to write this short story that was boiling in my mind since a while now.**_

_**I'm thanking you also in advance for the reviews that I will receive on this last chapter.**_

_**Keep safe guys, be happy, and much love to all of you,**_

_**Lovely Vero**_


End file.
